


Who did me in the Butt?

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, Crack, Drunk Sex, Drunk Stiles, Implied Relationships, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, drunk Isaac Lahey, lack of prep, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stisaac fans, just read, it's worth it for the end for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who did me in the Butt?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics ever, and one of first Stisaac fics. I wasn't really familiar with gay sex then... but fuck it i like it and i love the end really much.

Loud music blasts from Stilinski’s house. The sheriff is night shift and Stiles decides to be the cool boy in school so he makes a party. Things lose control at some point. No one gets into fight though, but everyone get really drunk and most of the party-people find a partner to make out with. Still there are people dancing in the middle of the living room. No one really dances to the rhythm. The smell of snacks and alcohol is tick and the level of common sense low.

With a cup of mixed alcohol, Isaac drags his legs to the living room. Because of his wolf part he can’t really get drunk, but he is feeling down recently and he tries hard to drink as much as possible. He is dizzy, room spinning slowly, words blending in incoherent sentences. Drunken girls grasp his hands pulling him for a dance but he is not in mood for that. As he is making his way to the sofa he sees that cool guy from school names Rob, dancing both with Stiles and one chick. Isaac feels his ears setting on fire by that sight. Rob is not even gay, why is he touching Stiles. Isaac’s heart starts beating wild and the strange feels mixed with alcohol dizzy him even more – all he is sure for is that he must take care of Stiles who is totally wasted.

‘Stiles’ reeling Isaac gets close to him.

‘Hey’ya Isaac, get a drink’ Stiles reaches to the table but his legs can’t keep him up so he falls. But still Isaac expected that so he catches Stiles waist and stands him up, pulling him hard to his body.

‘Almost kissed the floor’ Stiles chuckles and wraps arms around Isaac’s neck. Although he is drunk, Isaac still notices Stiles’s messy hair, flushed cheeks, sparkling with alcohol eyes. At the end his gaze settles on Stiles lips.

‘Stiles’ Isaac gasps and before he can say or do anything, Stiles tightens the hug around his neck and his half-opened mouth meets Isaac’s. They both close eyes and get lost. The sounds almost disappear only the bass of the music pulsing somewhere deep in their ears. Isaac sucks Stiles lips and tongue tasting how soaked with alcohol they are. It’s slow and feels good and natural and none of them cares about the surrounding.

‘Time for bed Stiles’ Isaac barely whispers in his ear after breaking the kiss.

‘Mmm, no…’ Stiles frowns and the next moment Isaac is already supporting him upstairs.

They both almost roll down, but this time Stiles is the one to hold Isaac up. When they get to his room, Isaac tries to place Stiles on the bed but his fingers slip and he falls instead. Stiles laughs shortly and crawls over Isaac, sitting on his lap and leaning to place kisses on his neck.

‘I wanna fuck’ he whispers in Isaac’s ear.

‘We are…both… drunk as fuck…Stiles’ Isaac moans his hands caressing Stiles skin under his shirt.

‘I don’t… damn… fuck… now’ Stiles breathes heavy and slides tongue in Isaac’s mouth.

After that everything is very blurry. At some point between wet soaked with alcohol kisses, they manage to undress each other. Though Stiles is much more wasted, he gets hard pretty fast and his lips leave traces over Isaac’s chest. Isaac has his eyes closed, mouth half opened, small moans coming every now and then . Stiles gets up on his knees and pulls Isaac’s hair to get him to his level meeting his lips. He hooks fingers in Isaac’s boxers and pulls them off. Isaac gasps and tugs on Stiles’s lower lip feeling good with his hard on being free and rubbing to Stiles’s crotch. At some point Isaac is not facing Stiles anymore. He is grasping the frame of the bed feeling Stiles’s erection whole lubed slowly entering him while his hands run over his back and pinning to his hipbones.

‘Ah, Stiles’ he moans and shuts eyes as Stiles stretches him with strange pain mixed with pleasure. The bass of the music echoes in the whole house. Stiles fucks Isaac hard in the butt, thrusting with the rhythm of the bass making Isaac moan louder mixing the pleasure and the pain. The bed shakes with them.

‘AAah, fuck’ Stiles moans and has a tight grip on Isaac’s cock stroking it a few fast times and when Isaac loses it, groaning loud and ripping the bed sheets beneath him as he comes in Stiles’s hand, Stiles come inside him with a long loud moan. He pulls out and drops on Isaac’s back, who drops on the bed, both sweating and panting for air.  It took Stiles a bit more time to finish cause all the alcohol, but it feels so good in Isaac.

* * *

 The morning is very quiet and peaceful. Isaac takes a deep breath a bit difficult and rolls to the left stretching his arm. There is a dull thump and the strange weight he was feeling over his body is gone.  

‘Ouch’

Isaac moans sleepily and wraps in the bed sheet paying no attention to anything.

‘My head…’ Stiles moans from the floor, grasps the edge of the bed and sits up. ‘Hey’ he pokes the guy in his bed.

‘Wha-?‘ Isaac turns his head and blinks.

‘What the fuck are you doing in my bed?’ Stiles frowns and yawns after that.

‘I was… sleeping’ Isaac rubs eyes.

‘But why in my bed? Did you kick me off my own bed?’

‘Uhh… no’ Isaac answers and fixes the bed sheet. ‘Why am I naked?’ he notices.

‘What happened with the party?’ Stiles slides fingers through his messy hair.

‘I’m pretty sure I got laid last night. But my butt hurts…’ Isaac tries to clean his memories.

‘Yeah… damn my head’ Stiles rubs the side of his head and closes eyes ‘I fucked too someone last night and damn it was good’

They look at each other and freeze as they recall memories from last night.

‘STILES’ the sheriff bursts into the room and stares at the boys thinking over the picture he sees and the mess downstairs. ‘Love birds, first congrats. Second – both going to clean the whole house. Third – Stiles you are grounded.’

He leaves the room as the boys calculate two and two. 

‘I TOLD YOU I COULD BE GAY DAD’ Stiles shouts after a second.


End file.
